This invention relates to an aircraft configuration utilizing improved laminar flow. If laminar flow is achieved, aircraft drag, manufacturing aims, and operating costs are substantially reduced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,030, entitled, “Laminar Flow Control Airfoil” by L. B. Gratzer, and is assigned to the assignee of this invention. The Gratzer patent provides information on development which includes, among other techniques, suction surfaces and slots to promote natural laminar flow over a main box region of a wing.